


PekoMiko 10 OTP Ask Questions

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F, Inspired by the Top 100 OTP Questions List 2020 OTP Ask Meme, Romantic Fluff, Usada Pekora/Sakura Miko, V-tubers are too cute for my heart!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: These are 10 answers to 10 questions you could wonder about the romantic relationship of Usada Pekora and Sakura Miko.
Relationships: Usada Pekora/Sakura Miko - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	PekoMiko 10 OTP Ask Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a work of fiction. It has nothing to do with the people who play Pekora and Sakura irl, or of their group Hololive and their parent company Covercorp. 
> 
> Even if they started dating, we probably will never know, so please be respectful of their privacy and their rights as a human being.

1\. How did they get together? 

Miko and Pekora got together when Pekora realized that Miko has feelings for her. It took Pekora a while to get comfortable with the idea of her being romantically attracted to a woman, especially her best friend, but once she got over it, she started dating Miko. 

2\. Who likes to prank the other? 

Wherever in video games or in real life, Pekora takes the opportunity to play pranks on Miko. However, she knows when it’s not appropriate such as when Miko is really upset. 

3\. What would they write on their partner’s social media for their anniversary?

Sakura Miko on Pekora’s Twitter: Happy anniversary to my beloved. Every day is wonderful when I wake up next to you! 

Pekora on Sakura Miko’s Twitter: Happy anniversary! In my life, I didn’t expect to have a lovely wife like Miko Sakura. Expect a collab stream today!!!!!!

4\. Who makes the other breakfast in bed? 

Sakura Miko had experience in making breakfast for her grandparents when she was living with them, so making breakfast for Pekora was a natural step for them. Especially on Pekora’s days off from streaming. 

5\. Who steals the blankets?

Pekora would steal the blankets, and would deny it too despite Sakura’s accusations. 

6\. What’s their favorite non-sexual activity together 

Playing video games together, whether it’s on stream or in their off time. 

7\. Thoughts on PDA (Public Displays of Affection) 

Pekora and Miko agreed to not display any romantic affection while they’re on virtual tours or at other events. Sometimes they are hesitant to acknowledge their relationship on stream, but their loyal fans would always be supportive regardless of the backlash from the antis. 

8\. How do they tell everyone they’re going to adopt a kid soon? 

It was a shock to everyone, including to those in Hololive and its parent company Covercorp. After a 2 hour virtual concert celebrating their 5 year anniversary, Sakura and Pekora announced they already signed the paperwork for adopting a child. They said they won’t be announcing any further details until later. But that detail alone was a cataclysm upon the v-tuber community. 

9\. What do they love about each other the most?

What Pekora loves about Sakura Miko the most is that she’s able to love the real her inside, not just the personality she exaggerates online.

What Sakura Miko loves about Pekora the most is her shy side, the side she rarely shows. It’s something exclusively that she can provoke from Pekora. 

10\. Who asked the other to get married? 

Surprisingly, it was Pekora. But as she said later on in one of her chat streams, it took Marine and Shion bugging her to finally get on one knee and ask the big question.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to write this type of content for one of my other favorite Hololive ships. Not all of my Hololive oneshots will be in this format, I would had written this in two days if I wasn't so busy with my college assessments. Which means there might be a chance of not writing up to 10 Hololive oneshots by the end of the year. 
> 
> I starting shipping these two when I discovered videos of them two playing Minecraft together. They have such funny chemistry, I wanted to pair them up. 
> 
> From writing about them announcing that they adopted a child, it gave me the idea of wanting to expand on it further, so if I don't forget about it later, I'll write a fanfic about it.


End file.
